herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
BEN DROWNED (Animalimo)
BEN DROWNED, or simply as BEN, is one of the deuteragonists in the 2020 animated film, Animalimo 2. He is Jeff and Ms. P's best friend. He is an intelligent and laid-back ghost and acts as Slenderman's "inlet guy". He is Jeff's best friend and a very recognizable Proxy. He specializes in drug-dealing, gaming, and watching TV. He is a supergenius, but due to his love of drugs and goofy attitude, most people believe him to be stupid like Jeff. He lives in cyber-space, and works undercover at Mr. Mandavi's Pizza Place in the Human World. Originally a innocent 10-year-old boy, BEN was drowned and subsequently killed by an unknown old man. However, the spirit of BEN, named BEN DROWNED, started messing with the game after the BEN file was deleted before he was able to escape and haunt other forms of technology, eventually finding a realm known as the Under Realm and decided to live there. Personality Before his death, BEN was a fairly innocent boy, admiring his older brother to a high degree, having the usual stuff that any kid his age would have in his room, and going out in the rain to have fun. As a Proxy, BEN seems to be almost always high. He is very laid-back and calm and doesn't seem to care about anything. At times he uses his influence of the internet mind to solve problems his friends can't figure out. His voice is like that of a hipster or a stoned surfer dude, which is mainly calm and cool at times (but only when he's on Black Stuff). He almost never yells out unless he is scared or really angry. BEN is the "cool guy" in the Proxies and never really argues about anything (But if you say anything about the internet being sucky or that it lies, that's the only time that BEN can argue). As previously stated, BEN is one of the most intelligent Proxies, and perhaps one of the most intelligent beings in the Under Realm. He has a photographic memory, can decipher alien languages not known to man, outsmarted Enderman (a genius himself) numerous times, and can hack almost every computer in existence, including the United States Airforce servers, and bragged about being able to hack every computer on Earth at once. Despite his intelligence, most people believe him to be stupid due to his drug addiction and goofy, childish nature. In addition, he is not nearly as smart or wise as Ms. P or Slenderman, and has been manipulated by X and Zalgo numerous times. Whenever he is high on Black Stuff, BEN's rather robotic and emotionless half the time due to literally being stoned out of his mind, and usually doesn't care what people think of him. Only specific things can waver his calm demeanor (such as Stiltwalkers, threatening his loved ones and of course, water). He is also very horny when he is high, coming off as a sexual predator. He also has a habit of molesting people, starting fights, and spiking food and drinks to get other people high with him. Additionally, BEN is significantly more social in this state compared to when he's "mellow", as he is willing to meet new people and hit on girls with confidence. Much like Jeff, BEN rarely shows remorse for his crimes and sometimes seems to enjoy watching other people suffer. Although sometimes he does show moments of outrage at heinous acts and is shown to have limits. If he is off Black Stuff (or "mellow" as he puts it), BEN's true personality begins to show. BEN is somewhat shy, and turns invisible a lot at times when meeting new people. BEN is also very good at hiding his feelings about others when mellow. He is very attached to people he already knows and freaks out whenever paired with someone he isn't familiar with. When Sally Williams was kidnapped by the Stiltwalker, leaving BEN alone in the Dark Forest, he broke down crying and had a panic attack because he was left alone, implying BEN has a fear of being alone. He is also very sensitive and emotional when it comes to criticism from people, particularly if they mention his small height, even getting angry over Laughing Jack simply calling him "small fry". BEN can also be very violent, reckless, and angry when wronged. He was constantly bothered by X's mockery of his mother's death, even when the others tried to warn him that X was just trying to get a rise out of him. When not high, he is also very vulnerable due to his lack of skill with his magic powers. He tends to only be seen exclusively with his closest friends, particularly Jeff, Ms. P, Ticci Tobey, Slenderman, and Sally. Of course, BEN is not completely evil and crude. He can be very friendly and calm most of the time, seldom killing people who make him angry or who provoke, making him one of the few Proxies who almost never kills for fun. He really does care about his fellow Proxies and threatening them is a very good tactic if someone plans on making him angry. Also, he usually refuses to kill children or innocent people and usually only haunts and kills the scum of society. He also is very loyal, if only to a handful of people. BEN hates people who are disloyal or lie, even going as far as to never speak to or interact with them. Even when Enderman threatened to drown him, BEN didn't rat out Proxy information to Enderman. Finding out Sally had been snatched by the Stiltwalker drives BEN to go into the Dark Forest and find her and rescue her. He also is disgusted by threatening other's loved ones to achieve goals. BEN also loves his deceased mother dearly, so much so that he was willing to recklessly attack X, who was making fun of his mother's death. BEN is also very protective of Sally, as he saved her from a Stiltwalker and even offered himself to Zalgo to save her from him multiple times. Finally, he also held Jeff's hand as he died, comforting his dying friend in his last moments and broke down in tears multiple times afterward. Appearence BEN almost always looks high, laid back, or tired due to his droopy eyelids. Ben is a spirit who is in the form of Link. The spirit, named BEN, was drowned by his father. The father was the leader of a cult named the Moon Children, who sacrificed others (which became BEN). BEN's eyes are black with small red pupils. Whenever he is off drugs, he has black iris' with red pupils and his scleras are red as well. He can also shape-shift into other monsters since he is a glitch. Trivia Category:Animalimo Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Revived Category:Spirits Category:Male Heroes